The Sighting of Sirius Black
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Ginny meets Sirius.


**The sighting of Sirius Black.**

Ginny Weasley stood alongside her family - minus pompous imperfect prefect prattish Percy - along a path of Grimmauld Place. Ginny was not told why her parents had informed her and her brothers Fred, George and Ron that they would not be living at the Burrow, but rather wherever they were going now. Ginny had a suspicion that Voldemort's return had motivated the change, but she did not know of any distant Weasley relatives in the midst of London.

"Dad, why're we here?" Ron's voice asked Arthur Weasley, the family patriarch.

"You'll see, Son." Arthur replied, jogging up the street to join his family. Gather around everybody - Arthur produced a scrap of parchment and everyone read the words which materialised on the page.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are at number 12, Grimmauld Place._

"Boys, come over here and help with the luggage. Ginny, go and open the front door." Mrs Weasley said. Ginny opened said door. No sooner had she done so, when a horrendous, keening shriek assaulted her senses.

"FILTH! BETRAYER OF BLOOD! MUDBLOOD LOVER!"

"SHUT UP!" A voice called from a room adjoining the hall, and an unkempt man drew his wand and stunned the portrait. Ginny recognised him instantly, Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer and escapee from Azkaban prison, no doubt infiltrated this house for the express purpose of ambushing the Weasley clan.

Ginny wasted no time.

"Expelliarmus!"

Ginny's disarming spell hit Sirius on the shoulder, sending him spiralling into - _was that a troll leg._ Ginny caught Sirius's wand in her free hand, and heard footsteps on the landing above.

"Impedimenta!" Ginny shouted, and the spell hit her target.

Remus Lupin heard the commotion, and put one foot on the stairs to walk down. Now, with his other foot moving far slower, he overbalanced and crashed and rolled down the staircase.

Ginny darted her head around the door, and bellowed "TRAP!" at her unsuspecting family. Needless to say, rather than flee, all the Weasleys and Hermione Granger barrelled toward the door, wands drawn.

Remus finally came to a stop a Ginny's feet, and her face lit up in realisation.

"Professor Lupin! Black has been keeping you a prisoner!"

Remus Lupin could not hold it in. One look at the diminutive girl standing with two wands drawn on Sirius Black, Azkaban Escapee and Marauder Extraordinaire, who was gazing at Ginny, utterly bemused, sent him into gales of laughter.

Ginny was definitely missing something here...

"Professor, are you alright?"

Before Remus Lupin could be sensible enough to respond, Ron and Hermione burst through the door. Ron noticed Sirius on the floor, bleeding on the head from where the Troll Toenail hit him.

"Sirius, mate, what hit you?" Ron asked, racing over and pulling up Sirius. Sirius, who was still a bit dazed, pointed over at Ginny, which sent the normally dignified Remus Lupin into another torrent of slow motion laughing.

"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione asked. Ginny wondered if her friend was feeling alright.

"Hermione, Sirius Black." Ginny said, with a tone that meant she was explaining everything.

"Ron, didn't you tell Ginny about Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"No, I thought you did."

"I asked you to tell her!"

"But I asked you to when you went down to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe up the water that Pigwidgeon spilled while I packed my Cannons poster."

"But I..."

"ENOUGH!" Ginny yelled, "Professor, what are they on about?"

Ginny's spell had worn off, and Remus Lupin had finally managed to stand up straight.

"Sirius is innocent, Ginny."

Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron, who nodded in assent. Fred, George, Molly and Arthur all inclined their heads as Ginny turned her gaze to swiftly enquire. Satisfied, Ginny pocketed her wand and strode toward Sirius, handing his wand over to him.

"Sorry about that Mr. Black." Ginny held out her right hand for a shake.

"No harm done Miss Weasley. How do you like my house?" Sirius moved his hand as if illuminating the various horrid artefacts of the Black family home.

"I don't mean to add insult to injury Mr. Black, but I must say I detest it."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"We hate it -" Fred added.

"Destroy it!" George said.

"Demolish it!" Fred said.

"Give it to Snape."  
>"Low blow Ginny, low blow." George said.<p>

"Snape?" Sirius asked. "He'd enjoy it too much."

Whilst Ginny was being acquainted with her new acquaintance, the rest of the family pulled themselves and their luggage into the house.

"So, Mr. Black, why do you have this house? It is quite, _dark_, wouldn't you say?"

"Family home, Miss Weasley. Try as I might, I can't get rid of a lot of the things around here, like dear old Mum" Sirius gestured to the portrait. "And here, is the Black family tree. You will notice yours truly has been blasted off."

"You have a brother? What happened to him?"

"Became a Death Eater, stupid idiot. Probably botched some mission, and Voldemort had him killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sirius."

"You had no idea, Ginny."

"Your cousin is Draco Malfoy! You poor man!"

Ginny's comment lightened Sirius's darkened mood.

"I know, I know, the agony of it all!" Sirius cried, falling to his knees and outstretching his arms.

Sirius straightened himself out and Ginny asked him.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"A secret organisation created by Dumbledore when Voldemort first rose to power to combat him and his followers."  
>"Good, I want to join. Sign me up!"<p>

"Sorry, Ginny, this is only open to Witches or Wizards who are above age."

"I never get picked!" Ginny said.

"You play Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"No." Ginny answered. Sirius's face fell. "Officially not. Doesn't stop me _sneaking a ride,_ you know what I mean?"

"Remus tells me you Weasleys love Quidditch."

"We do. Charlie, Fred and George were on the house teams, and I think Ron wants to try out for keeper this year. It's just that I'm the youngest, and a girl, my brothers treat me delicately."

"What position would you play?" Sirius asked.

"Chaser. Seeker would be okay too. I've never tried out, since we already have such a great team."

"Hey, a Seeking Chaser or a Chasing Seeker would be good for the team. If you can't make the team, you could be a reserve you know."

"I'll try out if Ron does, and blast the Quaffle past his unsuspecting nose while Fred and George sit flabbergasted while they are supposed to knock me off my broom!" Ginny declared.

"Sirius, Dumbledore is here." Remus poked his head around the doorway.

"Meeting time Ginny, got to run. Nice speaking to you."

"You too Sirius!' Ginny called after him.


End file.
